Report 516
Report #516 Skillset: Hunting Skill: New Org: Harbingers Status: Rejected Dec 2010 Furies' Decision: We do not find this to be necessary. Problem: Problem: Ecologists learn the ability to create charms protecting from various damage types, but they have know way of knowing what types of damage denizens/monsters do apart from the attack messages, which are often not clear. It seems fitting that a solution for this problem would have a place in hunting, which offers other abilities to help one discern the lay of the land or manipulate animals, further it could use some more general utility when compared to totems/rituals. Solution #1: A new ability in hunting which, for 2p, will display 1 type of damage that a creature does (meaning people will have to use the ability multiple times one 1 type of creature to get the full picture). -- Appending to note that Sior has already said this is not easily doable, leaving it here as it's been mentioned in comments. Solution #2: A new ability in hunting which, for 5+p, will put up a limited duration defense during which the damage types will be revealed for all damage taken from creatures- basically just a line following the damage line indicating the type, similar to aff messages. Solution #3: - incorporate either of these solutions, with associated power costs, into the stalk ability, for non-adventurer (mob only) targets, leaving stalk as-is for player targets. Player Comments: ---on 12/2 @ 18:42 writes: Having a clear definite source on damage types would be nice. Although I'd say it should probably be a generally available ability in Discernment. Any of these solutions sound okay. ---on 12/7 @ 18:00 writes: I dunno, this seems a little gimmicky. Perhaps add a line similar to the magictome "Your magictome warms as it absorbs damage." so an ecologist can find out what kinds of damage a denizen deals through trial and error. ---on 12/9 @ 23:25 writes: Okay, after a long conversation, it turns out I'm just unobservant and missed solution 2... that would be fine, but I feel solution 1 is a little impractical. ---on 12/9 @ 23:34 writes: Solution 2, to take into account attacks with multiple damagesources. Does it really need to be that power-intensive? It's not like it really helps much, apart from satisfying curious minds. ---on 12/14 @ 06:45 writes: My rationale for a heavy power cost is that it is permanent information, in that once you use it on a type of mob, you won't have to again unless you forget. If it seems high, by all means bring it down if implemented! ---on 12/30 @ 05:45 writes: It's just occurred to me that although it's nice to know what damage types we're being hit with, if it's permanent info, would this end up an unused ability after we know the types? (Not that Hunting isn't filled with underused stuff already. Cluck like a chicken! Catch that trout!) ---on 12/30 @ 14:14 writes: I think it depends on the player. If it's someone who is already leveled up and now only hunts a couple of areas, they'll use it less. For newer players and any players who are regularly exploring the game world and finding new areas to hunt, it'll be consistently useful throughout the life of a character. There are so many areas to bash, and so many different mobs in the game, as well as new areas that open from time to time, that I don't see it as losing its potential usefulness. It might not be an 'every day' skill like camouflage and pathfinding, but it'll probably get more use than the skills you mentioned and a few others.